gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FlyLo FM
FlyLo FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is hosted by Steve Ellison, better known as Flying Lotus. As its name implies, FlyLo FM plays songs performed and/or produced by Flying Lotus himself, although there are other songs on the track list. Playlist *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino - Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus & Erykah Badu - See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus - Computer Face RMX (2013) *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage (2013) *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum - She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad and Heavee D – It's Wack (2013) *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child - 23 (2012) *Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker (1999) 'Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions' *Curtis Mayfield - Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) *Doris - You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone - Medication Medication (2014) *XXYYXX - What We Want (2014) *Lapalux - Make Money (2014) *The Gaslamp Killer - Shred You To Bits (2014) *Mono/Poly and Thundercat - B Adams (2014) *Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade (2013) *DOOM - Masquatch (2014) *Flying Lotus - Early Mountain (2014) *Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *KNOWER - Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower (2010) *Kaskade - 4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix) (2006) Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia *Carl Brutananadilewski from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, created by Dave Willis who also voiced him, makes a cameo as an angry caller to the station. Hannibal Buress from The Eric Andre Show and Tyler, the Creator, who has his own show called Loiter Squad, also make cameo appearances on the station, with Hannibal as FlyLo's street reporter and Tyler as a caller to the station. With all three of their shows on Adult Swim, and the fact that Flying Lotus has produced bumper music for the network before, this may show evidence that the station is connected to Adult Swim *David Firth, an animator known for various internet shorts and series (Salad Fingers, Burnt Face Man) appears as a disturbed caller who rambles about how he isn't a doctor. This segment appears only in the Enhanced version. *This is one of the five radio stations that don't feature commercials or news breaks. The others are WorldWide FM, Soulwax FM, East Los FM and The Lab. * This is likely to be one of Molly Schultz's favorite radio stations as this is one of the default radio stations in her car, the other being Soulwax FM. ** This is also Tao Cheng's favorite radio station as he will dance along to this station as seen during the mission Trevor Philips Industries, alongside Soulwax FM & Non-Stop-Pop FM. * A snippet of "All In" by Flying Lotus can be heard during the transition to "Getting There." * The song "Shred You to Bits" by The Gaslamp Killer was not credited in the manual, despite it appearing in-game, although it wasn't properly named. The song remained nameless until the Heists Update fixed this issue. * While the first minute of the song "4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix)" plays, the station actually plays the first part of 4 AM (Adam K. and Soha Remix) at a higher pitch. This may have been used as a way to provide space for Flying Lotus's commentary as there is no intro to the official version of the song. Navigation }} ru:FlyLo FM pl:FlyLo FM de:FlyLo FM es:FlyLo FM fr:FlyLo FM pt:FlyLo FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations